King Kakashi Reprimands Peach
Good news and bad news. The good news is that Peach, Sora, Donald, and Goofy got back to the castle. The bad news is that by the time they got back, the concert was over. And right now, Kakashi, Toadsworth, Toad, and Toadette were scolding Peach in the throne room. Meanwhile, outside of the door, Sora, Donald and Goofy paced back and forth past the door. Then, eight merkids swam up to them. The first kid was a seven-year-old mermaid with pink eyes, long red hair, a red bow, a pink top with a black stripe in the middle, and a pink tail. Her name was Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls. The second kid was a seven-year-old mermaid with blue eyes, blond hair in pigtails, and the same attire and tail as Blossom; only her tail and top were blue. Her name was Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls. The third kid was a seven-year-old mermaid with brunette hair, green eyes, and the same attire and tail as Blossom and Bubbles; only her tail and top were green. She must have been Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls. The fourth kid was a ten-year-old merboy with a baldhead, black sunglasses, and a red tail. His name was Nigel Uno. The fifth kid was a fat ten-year-old merboy with a brown pilot’s hat (which had a two on it), and a light blue tail. He was Hoagie Gilligan. The sixth kid was a ten-year-old mermaid with long raven hair, a green midriff, and a green tail. Her name was Kuki Sanban. The seventh kid was a ten-year-old merboy with a blond mullet hairstyle, and an orange tail. His name was Wallabee “Wally” Beetles. The eighth kid was a ten-year-old African-American mermaid with black hair in a braided ponytail, a red hat, a red top, and a blue tail. Her name was Abigail “Abby” Lincoln. “What’s going on?” Kuki asked. Sora, Donald and Goofy turned towards them, and Donald responded. “Peach’s in a lot of trouble.” “Let me guess. He missed the concert?” Nigel asked, rolling his eyes. “You know?” Sora asked. “Yeah, we heard his dad scolding him from outside.” Wally said in his Australian accent. “Word does get around the kingdom pretty fast.” Blossom added. “Who knows what that old man is saying to Peach?” Ron asked rhetorically. Bubbles thought for a minute, and got an idea. “I think hearing vision should help in this situation.” She said. She, Blossom and Buttercup then used their hearing powers. Then, they, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby could hear the conversation as clear as a bell. From inside the room… ” I just don’t know what we’re going to do with you, young lady.” Kakashi told Peach. “Daddy, I’m sorry. I just forgot.” Peach apologized. “As a result of your careless behavior-” Kakashi began to scold. “Careless and reckless behavior.” Toad added. “Yes. Careless and reckless behavior.” Kakashi said. “The entire celebration was, uh-” “Well, it was ruined! That’s all! Completely destroyed!” Toadsworth snapped at Peach, “This concert was supposed to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career.” “Ahem!” Toadette said, getting Toadsworth’s attention. Toadsworth looked at Toad and Toadette, who were glaring angrily at him. “Well, besides Toad and Toadette. But thanks to you, girl, Toad, Toadette and I are the laughingstocks of the entire kingdom!” Toadsworth snapped at Peach. Outside of the door, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had heard enough, and barged in, and swam up to Kakashi, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, and Peach. “But it WASN’T her fault!” Sora snapped in Peach’s defense. “Yeah. This shark chased us.” Donald explained. “Then we fought him. Actually, we swam away from him. Then we were safe. But then, this human boy named Ben came, and it was ‘This is this’, and ‘That is that’, and…” “Human boy?” Kakashi asked, interrupting Donald. “Uh-oh!” Donald said, realizing he blurted out too much as he hid behind the others, who glared at him. “Peach, you went up to the surface again, didn’t you? Didn’t you?” Kakashi demanded. “Nothing… happened.” Peach responded nervously. “Oh, Peach. How many times must we go through this?” Kakashi scolded. “You could have been seen by one of those barbarians. By… By one of those… humans!” “Daddy, they’re not barbarians!” Peach argued with a snap. “They’re dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater’s hook?” Kakashi asked. “I’m twenty-one-years-old! I’m not a child anymore!” Peach snapped in annoyance. “Don’t you take that tone of voice with me, young lady!” Kakashi said angrily. “As long as you live under my ocean, you’ll obey my rules!” “But if you would just listen-” Peach started. “Not another word!” Kakashi shouted angrily. “And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again! IS THAT CLEAR?!” That did it for Blossom. “SHUT UP!!!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her, shocked by her anger. “You stay out of this, young lady!” Kakashi scolded Blossom. Bubbles cut in. “No, she won’t!! Can’t you see you’re being too hard on Peach?” She snapped. Wally then stepped by her side. “Yeah! Leave Peach alone, and- and GET YOUR OWN LIFE!” He agreed with a snap. Peach then turned towards Kakashi with an angry look, and she was about to snap at Kakashi in agreement with Ron. But before Peach could even open her mouth, it starts to shake, and she simply swam off angrily. Before they left to follow after Peach, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup angrily glared at Kakashi and swam off. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Fanfiction